Le pari
by MoonyFull
Summary: Un défi lancé par ma ptite plumette... Yaoi vous serez prévenus :) ( entre trois personnes cela va de soi)


**Hello:D aujourd 'hui je viens avec une fiction à trois personnes. Cela reste un Yaoi et c'est cadeau =) c'est un défi de Plume de Zebre. Je ne connais pas vraiment l'univers de one piece mais je tente:).**

**Je tiens à prévenir que cela risque de choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes donc lisez bien le pairing ainsi que ce que je suis en train d'écrire. Si mon idée vous plait pas, pas la peine d'être agressif. Envoyez moi vos conseils que je prendrais en compte.**

**C'est un yaoi donc deux hommes qui s'aiment (en l'occurrence là y'a trois hommes qui s'aiment.) **

Defi de : Plume de zebre:D

Pairing : Aokiji/Akainu/Kizaru

Alors j'ai pas eu de titre particulier pour cette fiction donc le titre que j'ai mis par défaut sûrement existe déjà.

C'est une fic OOC donc pas de piraterie:p en plus dans cette fic ils sont plus jeunes.

désolé si c'est court.

Aokiji se promenait prêt du quartier ou vivait son ami Akainu. Le matin même, Le jeune avait reçu un sms de son ami lui demandant de le rejoindre. Aokiji et Akainu se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps et Aokiji commençait à se demander si il n'était pas tomber amoureux de lui. Ses études étaient plus importantes à ses yeux tellement qu'il se privait de ses sentiments et ça Akainu et Kizaru ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient remarquer. Alors ils avaient organiser une soirée pour le détendre.

Une fois arrivé, Aokiji sonna à la porte. Il fut surpris de voir Kizaru lui ouvrir.

- Je m'attendais pas à te voir, Aka m'a pas dit que tu étais de la partie du coup j'ai pas amener assez de gâteau... marmonna l'étudiant tristement.

- T'en fais pas on partagera ! Sourit Kizaru

- ouai...

Il entra et découvrit l'appartement drôlement bien ranger...Akainu était d 'un naturel bordélique ! Il soupçonna Kizaru d'avoir tout ranger. Les trois jeunes s'installèrent sur le canapé laissant le pauvre Aokiji au milieu. Akainu prit la parole.

- on c'est dit que tu étais trop dans tes études et que tu prenais pas assez de plaisir. Alors on c'est fait un pari tout les deux.

- Ah ? Quel genre ?

- Et bien...si tu te laisse faire...sur ce qu'on a prévu, j'ai promis que je dirai pas le secret d'Akainu. Si tu te laisse pas faire, il se tapera sûrement la honte. Comme je sais que tu le surprotège, je me suis dit que ça marchera ! Ria Kizaru

- moi je dit que c'est une mauvaise idée...balbutia Akainu

- vous avez lancer un pari sur moi ?! Grogna l'étudiant énervé

- Bah en même temps je me suis dit je fais deux pierres deux coups...toi tu t'amusera et lui aura pas son vilain secret dévoilé ! Sourit méchamment Kiza

- Vous êtes vraiment deux gros cons...

Aokiji soupira et sourit.

- j'accepte le défi alors ça peux pas être horrible...

- tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Akainu

- Bah qu'est ce qui peux m'arriver de mal ?

- Hmm... okay.

Kizaru sourit et se tourna vers l'étudiant. il posa sa main sur la joue de l'homme plus jeune et sourit à ce qu'il voulait faire. Ni une ni deux, Kizaru ce retrouva contre les lèvres d'Aokiji.

- Hmmpf ? ( traduit comme « tu fou quoi ? »)

Kizaru força un peu la bouche d'Aokiji avec sa langue et regarda Akainu pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Il était rouge...

- hey ! Partage !

Akainu jaloux avait prit Aokiji et l'avait tiré en arrière et avait poser ses lèvres en douceur sur celle de l'étudiant complètement perdu. Kizaru étendit les jambes d'Aokiji et déboutonna son pantalon pendant que les deux autres faisaient leur baisé. Aokiji qui étaient à fond dans son baiser ne rechignait plus quand Kizaru lui retira ses vêtements prudemment. Il se retrouva nu devant les deux hommes et Akainu rougit furieusement. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre en signe d'appartenance. Puis Kizaru profita encore des lèvres prises d'Aokiji par ce long et langoureux baiser pour occuper sa propre bouche.

- AAH ! Naan...pas ici...

Aokiji commençait à soupirer se collant un peu plus contre le torse d'Akainu étendu sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Les deux autres profitèrent du moment de plaisir du plus jeune pour se déshabiller. Kizaru continuait ses mouvements de vas et viens pendant qu' Akainu l'embrassait et caressait sa peau. Aokiji se sentait chaud mais intimidé de sa nudité devant ses meilleurs amis. Kizaru se stoppa et fit signe à Akainu de prendre sa place. Il allongea Aokiji en douceur avant de se placer entre ses jambes. Kizaru déplia le canapé et s'installa derrière Aokiji plaçant ses mains sur sa taille. Il embrassa le jeune doucement mais estima qu' Akainu était trop lent. Il prenait en effet tout son temps dans le plaisir du jeune mais Aokiji avait l'air de beaucoup aimer.

- Aka...Akainu...ahhh...

Puis Kizaru sourit avant de choper le tube de lubrifiant qui était planquer dans un tiroir de la table basse et en passa sur l'entrée du jeune qui frissonna rien qu'a l'idée de ce qu'il allait subir.

- Kizaru doucement s'il te plait ! Trembla le jeune.

- Ne t'en fait pas je sais que tu as déjà fait ça il y a longtemps... Akainu me rejoindra après.

Kizaru entra en lui avec douceur et pendant qu' Akainu s'occupait de faire du bien à Aokiji, Kizaru commença à le pilonner avec force.

Akainu se stoppa et alla sur Aokiji et l'embrassa avec une passion que le jeune ne connaissait pas. Puis il regarda Kizaru avec un peu de jalousie avant de sentir la main du plus vieux prendre son sexe pour le diriger sur l'entrée d'Aokiji.

- Mais...tu...

- t'en fait pas il aura pas mal ! Marmonna Kizaru

Akainu hésita par peur mais tenta quand même d'entrer en Aokiji malgré la présence de Kizaru. Au moment ou il entra, Aokiji le serra fort contre lui et mordit son oreille à sang... une fois Akainu entier, le jeune se sentait bien et desserra ses dents de l'oreille de son Akainu. Il l'embrassa pendant que Kizaru glissait en lui faisant bouger en même temps Akainu. Les trois gémirent en même temps quoi que pas dans la même intensité. Kizaru était le pilier de tout et bougeait pour donner le rythme à son ami complètement perdu contre les lèvres d'Aokiji qui était rouge écrevisse. Leurs langues se caressaient timidement et Akainu murmurait dans l'oreille d' Aokiji des choses douces et rassurantes. Les deux accélèrent le mouvement en lui provoquant des secousses et des tremblements de plaisir à Aokiji qui se mit à jouir sur Akainu. Kizaru continua à caresser le jeune pendant qu' Akainu embrassait encore l'étudiant. Puis quand Kizaru se déversa enfin en même temps qu' Akainu épuisé, Aokiji soupira de bien être.

- Je vais aller me laver je suis plein maintenant ! Bouda le jeune.

Il se leva douloureusement laissant à Akainu et Kizaru la vue de leurs semences couler le long de ses cuisses. Il se précipita à la douche rouge de honte.

- Tu vois je te l'avait dit qu'il t'aimait crétin ! Ria Kizaru

- Ouai mais tu pouvais faire un autre pari pour le prouver ! Grogna Akainu jalousement

Les deux se disputèrent tout nus laissant Aokiji une vue assez marrantes de leurs amis à poil.

- vous devriez aller vous laver...

- Heuu … Aok...je voudrais te dire un truc... balbutia Akainu

- Ah ? Je t'écoute !

- Bah en fait … je... il se mit à rougir

- En fait il t'aime et il est tellement borné qu'il n'a rien voulu te dire ! Hurla Kizaru de la salle de bain.

Les deux se mirent à rougir et Aokiji se jeta sur Akainu pour l'embrasser avec amour

- je t'aime aussi Aka..

- Je vais le noyer je reviens...

Akainu embrassa son amoureux avant de disparaître pour punir son ami...

**Fin:) Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose mais j'espère que ça plairait à ma ptite plumette:)**


End file.
